Surging Freedom
by ShadowKing1988
Summary: Lieutenant Surge shows the people of Vermillion City what it means to be an American. Oneshot. Rated T for slight language.


**Surging Freedom**

**A 4****th**** of July oneshot. Written to commemorate the day the US of A became a sovereign nation. But if you're not an American citizen like me, don't let that deter you – all are free to read.**

"I'm heading back to the Pokémon center, then I'm gonna come back to challenge you again tomorrow morning!" exclaimed the defeated trainer, Timmy Sampson.

"Right, you do that, kid!" shouted the Vermillion City gym leader.

No sooner had Timmy left, then Lieutenant Surge turned to face the large orange mouse at his side.

"Seriously, how many times has that kid challenged us?"

"Chu, Rai Rai, Raichu," the electric mouse said in reply. _Too many._

"You'd think a kid who's lost that many times would've given up by now. Gotta give him props for being so determined, though."

"Chu!"

Of course, Lieutenant Surge admired individuals who persevered and demonstrated determination in their goals. These days, it took guts to do anything. Even to try again after so many loses. Wimps were wimps only until they became true soldiers. That was one of many lessons Surge learned during boot camp. In the US Army, the strong survived, and the weak were sent home without any honor.

In his time in the army, Surge saw momma's boys, chubs, and complete wusses all shape up into well-trained soldiers. The road was long and hard, but the payout was worth far more than mere money. It was the confidence to be able to do anything.

Looking at Raichu, Surge realized that Pokémon training was hardly any different from the military. It was a road that strengthened trainers and their partners. And in time, they'd learn how to make the best from any situation.

Just then, the retired army lieutenant realized something: today was the fourth of July.

"Dammit, Raichu, why're we battling on today of all days? Today's a day for celebratin'!"

"Rai?"

"We're not spendin' another minute in this gym! Let's get outta here!"

Raichu wondered what was going on in the gym leader's head, but followed dutifully.

Outside, there was a small line of trainers waiting to take on the gym leader.

"Hey! Gym's now officially closed for the day!" Surge barked so all could hear.

"What? Why?" One of the bolder trainers asked.

"Cause I said so. Gotta problem with that?"

"N-No, sir," another trainer said as the group began dispersing.

"Come back tomorrow, and I'll show you all how's it done!" Surge called. He then looked at the sign near the door. It read: **Vermillion City Pokémon gym. Leader: Lieutenant Surge – The Lightning American.**

Yep. He was an American, above all, and damn proud of it.

But he was alone. An American in a sea of Kanto natives. And Kanto was near Japan, all the way across the Pacific Ocean from his homeland. And since there were no special festivities going on, Surge decided to show the people of Kanto how Americans celebrated this day.

Surge knew (unlike some Americans back home) that the fourth was about more than just fireworks and barbecued meals. But he'd need those to get started. So his first stop was to the store to pick up a few steaks, some beer, and some fireworks.

"Here, hold these!" Surge said, thrusting the goods into Raichu's arms.

"Chuu…"

Surge purchased a large stereo system from an electronics store (which he can afford – he's a gym leader, for crying out loud) and set it up in the town's center while curious bystanders looked on.

"And now, for the concert!" Surge said, as he inserted his music CD.

For a while, such tunes as "America the Beautiful", "Star-Spangled Banner", and "Proud to be an American" boomed throughout the portside town. Surge made motions like he was playing a guitar and jerking his head around. Raichu and the townspeople looked at him like he'd gone insane. Which, perhaps, was the case.

That evening, Raichu and the lieutenant were eating steaks. Then Surge decided to fire off some rockets.

"Hold this while I light the fuse," Surge said, striking a match.

"Rai Rai, chu," the nervous-looking mouse said. _I don't think this is such a good idea…_

Just then, the rocket Raichu was holding went skyward and exploded in several colorful plumes. Surge smiled. Raichu tried to enjoy it, but couldn't help noticing he was black with smoke (and smelled like he'd been in a fire).

"Haha! Wonderful! Now another one!"

"_Chu…_" the mouse sighed. It was gonna be one hell of a night before it was over.

Once the last of the rockets had been fired off (and Officer Jenny coming to warn Surge about the dangers of hurting someone and/or starting a fire), Surge popped open a beer can.

"Well, old buddy, there's just one more thing to do that any other red-blooded American would do."

"Rai? Chu?" _Yeah? What?_

Surge chugged down the beer before responding. "Get drunk and run naked through the streets!"

O.O "Chu…"

**Happy fourth of July, everyone! I hope to have an update to one of my other stories soon (I'm looking at the next day or so). And PLEASE, don't be stupid. Don't get drunk and run naked through the streets. Nobody wants to see that.**


End file.
